english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Sanjay and Craig (2013)
Sanjay and Craig is an American animated television series produced by Nickelodeon. The series aired between May 25, 2013 and July 29, 2016, consisting of 60 episodes. Voice Talent 'Main Cast' *Chris Hardwick - Craig *Maulik Pancholy - Sanjay Patel 'Secondary Cast' *Grey Griffin - Darlene Patel, Sandy Dickson, Scabs Dickson *John DiMaggio - Penny Pepper *Kunal Nayyar - Vijay Patel *Linda Cardellini - Megan Sparkles/Susan Loogie *Matt Jones - Hector Flanagan *Nika Futterman - Belle Pepper *Nolan North - Chicken Chuck *Remington Tufflips - Remington Tufflips *Tony Hale - Mr. Leslie Noodman 'Minor Cast' *Adam DeVine - Cabbie (ep16), Raska (ep16) *Alexea Lawson - Pop Song Vocalist (ep30) *Amy Hill - Chef Mei (ep35) *Andrew Kishino - Karate Master (ep8), Ninja #1 (ep8), Sumo Guy (ep8) *Anthony Bourdain - Anthony Goumand (ep39) *Bryan Mann - Customer #2 (ep10), Freak #1 (ep10), Hector's Stomach (ep8), Hot Randy (ep10), Toothbrush Guy (ep10) *Carl Faruolo - Bear (ep27), Beef (ep9), Crutches (ep1), Dr #3 (ep1), Hand Cop (ep7), Jumping Guy (ep1), PMA Guy, Thunder Thighs (ep7) *Chris Hardwick - Adult Craig (ep51), Costumer 2 (ep28), Father (ep16), Graduate (ep11), Inner Craig (ep41), Lemur (ep38), Lloyde the Cyborg (ep19), The Voice (ep25), Video Game Announcer (ep8), Wolf (ep38) *Christopher Mintz-Plasse - Randy Noodman (ep47) *David Hornsby - Cyborg Tyson (ep26), Edwardo (ep18), Radley (ep18), Tyson, Vivian (ep2) *Dolph Lundgren - Dolph Lundgren (ep45) *Eliza Jane Schneider - Boy (ep34), Burrito Woman (ep48), Chido's Mom (ep42), Female Punk (ep48), Hamster Woman (ep48), Mother 3 (ep34), Wheezy (ep36), Woman 1 (ep34) *Eric Bauza - Cop (ep49), Curly Haired Boy, Googa 1 (ep26), Skater 3 (ep26), Suit Man (ep49), Toyosan (ep26) *Fred Tatasciore - Alien #2 (ep3), Announcer (ep39), Barfy, Barfy Jr. (ep24), Cameraman (ep3), Club Master (ep27), Inspector Dog (ep46), Man (ep2), Man (ep24), Peeler Dog (ep46), Pepper Guard (ep39), Phone Dog (ep24), Puppy (ep24), Shop Owner (ep27), Shrimp (ep39), Technician (ep3), Thug #1 (ep3), Thug 1 (ep8), Thug 3 (ep8), Transient Gentleman (ep27), Video Game Bowler (ep24), Werewolf (ep3), Will Willboard (Loud Voice; ep40) *Gregg Turkington - D.I.N.K. (ep35) *Grey Griffin - Aminder (ep40), Anchorwoman (ep1), Announcer (ep26), Announcer 2 (ep30), Audience Member #1 (ep29), Auntie (ep60), Automated House (ep26), Baby (ep1), Beach Lady 1 (ep58), Beach Rat 3 (ep58), Bike Vocals (ep42), Boy (ep39), Boy (ep42), Boy (ep47), Boy 1 (ep48), Boy 3 (ep48), Brenda Dickson, Commercial Vocals (ep30), Computer Voice (ep35), Cowgirl (ep1), Dancer #1 (ep18), Dancer #2 (ep18), Danica, Debbie Jo, Dinosaur Girl (ep49), Elderly Woman (ep50), Eye Pyramid Girl (ep49), Fox (ep38), Frootie (ep47), Gabby Gomertz, Girl (ep29), Girl (ep54), Girl 1 (ep48), Groom (ep16), Guard #2 (ep24), Gypsy Woman (ep55), Hat Boy (ep38), Hector's Grandma, Hector's Mom, Hot Wing Bat (ep28), Jeff (ep36), Kid (ep7), Kid (ep10), Kid (ep40), Lady (ep1), Lady in Blue Dress (ep11), Lucy Luvkin, Lunch Lady (ep57), Megan's Mom (ep47), Mother (ep38), Mother (ep50), Neighbor Lady (ep55), Old Lady (ep54), Operator (ep9), Orange Diamond Snake (ep33), Princess (ep30), Principal (ep57), Producer (ep39), Purple Kid (ep4), Receptionist (ep19), Reporter (ep30), Rhonda, Skater Boy 1 (ep42), Skater Kid (ep56), Stasi's Mom (ep57), Stone Cherub (ep6), Super Fan (ep6), Swimmer (ep2), Teepee Dude (ep53), Tooth Fairy (ep36), Vet (ep51), Veterinarian (ep19), Warning Announcer (ep26), Will Willboard (Real Voice; ep40), Wind (ep22), Woman (ep1), Woman (ep22), Woman (ep44), Woman (ep47), Woman (ep55), Woman 1 (ep41), Woman 2 (ep41), Worker (ep19) *JP Karliak - Civilian 1 (ep59), Heavenly Voice (ep60), Puppet (ep41) *Janet Varney - Bernice (ep31), Biker Girl (ep56), Boy (ep38), Goat (ep38), Ponytailed Girl (ep38), Stasi (ep57), Tender Tufflips, Wildcst (ep38), Yoga Instructor (ep31) *Jay Howell - Announcer 2 (ep21), Beard Biker (ep23), Costumer 1 (ep28), Eagle Rider 2, Female Punk 1 (ep23), Female Punk 2 (ep23), Man (ep27), Mohawk Guy (ep44), Skeleton Monster (ep28), Skelli (ep21), Tough Guy (ep44), Winner Voice (ep27) *Jim Dirschberger - 2 Headed Guy (ep43), Alien Bug (ep43), Announcer (ep38), Announcer (ep44), Announcer (ep45), Announcer (ep47), Announcer (ep50), Announcer 1 (ep21), Armless Man (ep44), Bailiff (ep46), Bandana Guy (ep44), Beef (ep41), Bike Kid (ep56), Blue Hair Punk, Boom Mic Guy (ep60), Boy (ep38), Boy #2 (ep22), Byron (ep56), Cool-Pose Matthew (ep26), Cyclops Monster (ep28), Dangerous Debbie (ep35), Deejay 1 (ep31), Deejay 2 (ep31), Deer-Birds (ep31), Dicksons Voice (ep29), Dolphin (ep43), Doorman (ep60), Dudley, Eagle Rider 5079, Food (ep29), Greasetrap (ep31), Guitarist #2 (ep20), High Pitched Voice (ep60), Lady Butterscotch (ep38), Lawnmover Guy (ep50), Low Rider (ep22), Man (ep39), Man 2 (ep38), Masseuse (ep29), Monster (ep21), Moustache Senior Guy (ep32), Mutant Penguin (ep41), Neighbor Lady (ep49), Old Man (ep29), Old Man (ep49), Old Neighbor Guy (ep49), Photographer (ep29), Picker Dog (ep46), Purple Diamond Snake (ep33), Red Diamond Snake (ep33), Rocker Voice (ep23), Rocker Voice (ep32), Rocker Voice (ep39), Rocker Voice (ep49), Rocker Voice (ep56), Sewer Lord (ep39), Shark (ep51), Skater 1 (ep26), Stag (ep38), Street Vendor (ep58), Sun (ep41), Tie Biker (ep23), Transient Gentleman (ep33), Tybone (ep20), V.O. Announcer (ep52), Voice (ep21), Wolf Monster (ep28), Wolf Warrior (ep26), Worm Aliens (ep31), Yellow Shirt Guy (ep46) *John DiMaggio - Announcer (ep32), Announcer (ep33), Announcer (ep34), Announcer (ep37), Announcer (ep38), Announcer (ep43), Beach Rat 2 (ep58), Bear (ep15), Biker (ep8), Biker (ep22), Blue Shirt Skater (ep42), Calf Cop, Chicken Wing King (ep28), Club Member 2 (ep27), Craig's Stomach (ep35), Dad (ep12), Dickson's Voice (ep41), Doorman (ep27), Father (ep10), Fireman (ep1), Fleep Florp (ep43), Grandfather (ep10), Great Grandpa (ep10), Green Shirt Skater (ep42), Guitar Shop Guy (ep44), Hairy Biker (ep23), Horse Guy (ep32), Kid (ep49), Lady Butterscotch (ep28), Man (ep32), Man (ep40), Noodman's Father, Officer Honkers (ep8), Petunia Pepper (ep58), Prisoner #1 (ep22), Prisoner #2 (ep22), Puma (ep15), Rocker Voice (ep27), Rocker Voice (ep54), Sol (ep16), Song Vocals (ep40), Spicy Sauce Vocals (ep21), Spider (ep33), Street Fighter Guy (ep53), TV Announcer (ep11), Thug 2 (ep8), Tough Guy (ep36), Tow Truck Driver (ep47), Tyson's Grandpa (ep16), Video Game Announcer (ep44), Video Game Announcer (ep48), Wing Demon (ep12) *John Harvey - Harvey (ep12) *Kal Penn - Greg (ep56) *Kimberly Brooks - Bertha Van Weld (ep48), Headband Guy (ep49), Kelley (ep49), Mother (ep48) *Kunal Nayyar - Veejee (ep60) *Linda Cardellini - Bride (ep16), Bride (ep30), Club Member 1 (ep27), Dancer #3 (ep18), Girl (ep4), Girl 2 (ep48), Hector's Mom, Madam Slash (ep57), Old Lady (ep54), TV Announcer (ep8), Warrior Princess (ep4), Woman (ep15) *Marc Summers - Marc Summers (ep12) *Matt Layzell - Apple (ep36), Bear (ep38), Chicken (ep38), Eagle Rider, Herman (ep23), Hot Stuff Johnny Pounds, Kitty (ep22), Man (ep36), Man 3 (ep38), Woman (ep22) *Maulik Pancholy - Adult Sanjay (ep51), Customer #1 (ep10) Guitarist #1 (ep24), Guy #1 (ep12), Inner Sanjay (ep41), Mother (ep16) *Meera Rohit Kumbhani - JJ (ep56) *Michael-Leon Wooley - Chill Bill (ep17) *Mike O'Malley - Mike O'Malley (ep49) *Moira "Mo" Quirk - Moira "Mo" Quirk (ep49) *Natasha Lyonne - Chido (ep42) *Nika Futterman - $ha've (ep20), Actress (ep27), Addie (ep16), Alex (ep56), Angel (ep18), Black Hair Chick Snake (ep14), Blond Hair Chick Snake (ep14), Boy (ep10), Boy (ep32), Bryan (ep33), Chimp Richard (ep34), Chipsy (ep30), Dog Owner #1 (ep30), Dog Owner #2 (ep30), Fan (ep20), Girl (ep21), Kid (ep3), Kid (ep9), Little Girl (ep8), Louis (ep18), Makeup Artist (ep3), Old Lady (ep8), Phone Rep (ep33), Prisoner #3 (ep22), Raccoon (ep15), Red Hair Chick Snake (ep14), Robot Minister (ep30), Rocker Voice (ep34), Spiky Biker (ep23), Visitor (ep3), Woman (ep27) *Nolan North - Alien #1 (ep3), Android Jim (ep39), Announcer (ep6), Announcer (ep27), Announcer (ep28), Announcer (ep30), Announcer (ep40), Announcer (ep49), Announcer #1 (ep9), Announcer 1 (ep30), Announcer (ep41), Apple (ep36), Audience Member #2 (ep29), BRD, Baby Richard Dickson, Barf Portion (ep8), Benjamin Franklin (ep7), Black Fedora (ep39), Blue Kid (ep4), Bo Zwang (ep2), Boom Operator (ep39), Boulder (ep42), Boulder (ep50), Boy (ep54), Boy (ep55), Boy 2 (ep48), Bum (ep15), Bus Driver (ep16), Bus Driver (ep58), Bystander (ep16), Car Salesman (ep29), Carnie (ep3), Casualty (ep3), Caveman (ep4), Chorus (ep2), Clark Butt (ep7), Clipboard Guy (ep49), Coach (ep32), Concierge (ep12), Conquistador (ep36), Cop (ep20), Cop #1 (ep22), Cop #2 (ep22), Cow (ep38), Craig's Tail (ep42), Curry Cat (ep11), Daryl (ep56), David (ep27), Dillinger Softlips (ep25), Director (ep3), Director (ep56), Doctor (ep50), Dragon Man (ep54), Dude (ep21), Earth (ep42), Father (ep48), Football Player (ep5), Garbage Man #1 (ep13), Glasses Boy (ep38), Glen, Green Kid (ep4), Guard #1 (ep24), Guy #2 (ep12), Hank Flanagan, Hector's Dad, Hippie (ep55), Hobo (ep13), Huggle Bunny, Hypnotist (ep29), Ice Cream Man (ep40), Ice Cream Vendor (ep38), Judge (ep6), Judge (ep46), Kid (ep21), Kid's Father (ep11), Life Guard (ep41), Lizard (ep30), Man (ep30), Man (ep55), Man 1 (ep38), Man 1 (ep41), Man 2 (ep41), Manny, Mariachi Guy #1 (ep16), Marv (ep16), Max D (ep20), Meathead (ep10), Mike Neck (ep7), Miller (ep5), Monster (ep10), Mr. Stinklemeyer (ep57), Muscle Biker (ep23), Mustache (ep16), Narrator V.O. (ep60), Nerd Guy (ep48), Newspaper Guy (ep50), Ogre (ep54), Old Cosplayer (ep29), Old Man (ep39), Pageant Host (ep6), Partybot, Photographer (ep11), Police Officer (ep40), Policeman (ep9), Poo Monster (ep4), Pris (ep5), Rad Dude (ep4), Repo Guy (ep47), Reporter (ep2), Robot (ep10), Ronnie Slithers, Salt Guard (ep39), Sam's Dad (ep49), Sarge (ep60), Sea Captain (ep27), Security Guard (ep2), Stagehand (ep29), Stasi's Dad (ep57), TV Announcer (ep4), Teen 1 (ep32), Thug #2 (ep3), Thug #2 (ep20), Tiki Host (ep6), Tiny Chef (ep28), Toddler (ep34), Transient Gentleman (ep17), Transient Gentleman (ep20), Tub Rat, Video Game Announcer (ep2), Video Game Announcer (ep17), Video Game Announcer 2 (ep48), Villain (ep50), Voice (ep20), Waiter (ep12), Witch Boy (ep49), Wizard Boy (ep38) *Pamela Adlon - Chido *Pat Healy - Dude (ep10), Geography Guy (ep10), Onion (ep27), Roy (ep27), Zombie (ep10) *Paul Reubens - Benji Warlin (ep26) *Phil LaMarr - Beach Rat 1 (ep58), Blob Guy (ep48), Burrito Guy (ep48), Chef (ep41), Emcee (ep37), Lee (ep48), Man 3 (ep41), Rocker Voice (ep41) *Remington Tufflips - Man 4 (ep41), Tufflips Drone (ep58) *Ryan Crego - Announcer (ep4), Announcer (ep14), Announcer (ep19), Announcer (ep20), Announcer #2 (ep9), Booger Johnson (ep14), Bum (ep15), Choir (ep3), Chorus (ep8), Cowboy (ep8), Dancer #5 (ep18), Dickson's Voice (ep25), Fat Guy (ep3), Fish (ep4), Horse (ep8), Man (ep15), Narrator (ep13), Nurse (ep9), Old Man #1 (ep1), Pageant Announcer (ep18), Security Guard (ep19), Snake (ep19), Some Dude (ep4), Steve (ep25), Tattooed Guy (ep15), Technician (ep1) *Sam Lavagnino - Munchie (ep17) *Snoop Dogg - Street Dogg (ep37) *Sophie Viscardi - Sage (ep32) *Sunil Malhotra - Actors (ep60), Barber (ep60), Tiger Trainer (ep60) *Tania Gunadi - Sam *The Real Maximum Dennis - The Real Maximum Dennis (ep2) *Thurop Van Orman - Angry Fat Woman (ep15), Announcer (ep1), Announcer (ep5), Ape (ep27), Audience Member (ep20), Choir (ep1), Choir (ep2), Creepy Kid (ep10), DIY Lady (ep10), Dude (ep5), El Bro (ep7), Fireman (ep1), Freak #2 (ep10), Gary (ep7), Girl (ep2), Great Grandfather (ep10), Karen (ep15), Kid (ep2), Kid (ep13), Lady (ep10), Mother (ep27), Old Man #2 (ep1), Oldie (ep10), Pizza (ep12), Pointdexter (ep7), Show Announcer (ep20), Singer (ep10), Singer (ep13), Theater Patron (ep27), Torch Noodman (ep10), Uncle Thurop (ep10), Vocals (ep27), Woman (ep15), Woman #2 (ep10), Za (ep12) *Tony Hale - Boy (ep41), Henry (ep15), Man (ep10), Man (ep40), Noodzorg (ep14), Old Man (ep46), Posho (ep10), Softlips (ep30), Woman (ep33) *Toby Huss - Announcer (ep1), Announcer (ep3), Blue Suit Guy (ep8), Cameraman (ep1), Cop (ep8), Doctor (ep1), Farmer Larry, Man (ep1), Orderly (ep1), Patient (ep1), Shopper (ep3), Steve the Pizza Mascot (ep12), Sweepstakes Spokesman (ep2) 'Special Guest Star' *John Leguizamo as Carlos Bandana (ep29) 'Additional Voices' *JP Karliak Category:Cartoons Category:2013 Cartoons